Final Fantasy VII : Advent Children
by KezzaMiNezza
Summary: Geostigma is the growing problem among the children in ‘Edge’. But for the hero Cloud, the problem suddenly turns on him when he receives a letter from ‘Kadaj’. Why is the girl in the photo more important to him than his friends, or the deadly disease?


**Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children**

**Chapter 1**

**I DO NOT OWN THE TITLE, OR THE CHARACTERS****. I ONLY OWN**** MY OC. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANOTHER TITLE, SO I ****JUST ****USED ****THE MOVIE ONE****, AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS DISCLAIMER YOU NOW KNOW THAT I ADMITTED TO NOT OWNING THE CHARACTERS, OR THE TITLE.**

I am literally in love with Cloud, and the movie "Advent Children", and driven by my obsession, I was urged to write a story of my own. But, since my obsession with my popular (around my whole school) OC is also present, I am going to 'recreate' the story, and twist it a little with my OC in it!!!

So, yeah, My OC is, well, you'll find out.

I am sick of people not knowing what a character is supposed to look like, and then they get wrong images from badly written explanations, so I am going to do my best to actually draw/sketch up my characters, with the intended people like Cloud and all, and then I will touch them up on Photoshop and then post the link to my profile, so you people with weak imaginations can view the picture without straining your little minds into thinking up an image...

This story _might _basically be a retell of the original movie, but changed greatly in some things when my OC is mentioned.

**WARNING: Cloud **_**may**__** seem **_**to be a little OOC, so will Marlene, Denzel, and Tifa. Plus some of the other characters.**

"Well? How does it look?"

The little brown haired girl suddenly caught notice at the cloth that had fallen onto the pillow. The brunette boy had turned his head to the side to face the girl that was keeping close watch on him from the side of the bed.

The brown/black coloured infection on the boy's forehead wasn't as large as some that were on other kids, but it was still bad.

The little girl didn't respond, but instead folded the cloth neatly again and placed it gently on the boy's forehead, covering the mark there.

_'Please... Please don't take Denzel away...'_

-

-

The phone rang.

A tall, raven haired woman was clearing dishes in the sink, and ignored the first 2 rings of the phone. She continued to clear up the mess, but then began to mutter to herself when the phone continually rang.

"He's not here anymore" She said in a sarcastic tone to herself as the phone continued to ring. She tried to ignore it, but then it got a little annoying. Drying her hands on the cloth, she walked out from behind the kitchen counter and towards the hallway.

"Cloud... where are you...?" Denzel could only mutter while he placed his hand on his forehead on the infection.

The raven haired woman, Named Tifa, Walked up the small set of stairs in the hallway, and quickly glanced into the bedroom where Denzel lay, before turning around and heading into the study where the phone was.

Picking up the phone, Tifa flicked her hair back before putting it to her ear and answering the way she normally would.

"Strife Delivery service, you name it and we'll deliver..." She trailed off when she focused on the caller, and the conversation that was being brought up. Tifa stayed silent for a moment as she listened. "May I ask whose calling?" She said politely. Then another pause, before her lips turned upwards into a smile, and giggled.

"Yes, I remember you..." Tifa smiled again, and then paused as she listened.

"Alright, I'll let him know right away..." She waited a second before she placed the phone down, before dialling another number.

-

-

Out in the distant cliffs and desert from the city of Edge, a grey wolf stood next to an abandoned sword, which was delved deep in the cliff that looked out towards the city of Edge. The sword looked rusted, and very old, but it still seemed to be intact.

Further off, on another peak, a blonde haired man sat on his bike, and listened to the voicemails he had on his phone. He didn't really pay attention to them, until he heard his latest one from his old friend Tifa.

_Beep_

_"Hey Cloud, How are you? I got a call from __Reno__... he said that it was rather important. He'll meet you-"_

The blonde closed the phone before listening to the rest of it. He knew where to go, because the men mentioned have been at that place for a while. Pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket, he slipped them on, adjusted them slightly on the bridge of his nose, before starting his bike up and turning around and speeding off.

* * *

Driving up a few narrow paths of rubble towards the hut at the top of a small valley on the side of a mountain, Cloud stopped the bike at the bottom of the stairs, and jumped off, folded his glasses and placed into his pocket before walking up the narrow wooden steps.

As soon as he opened the door, Cloud immediately armed himself with his sword and deflected a lousy hit from a red headed man who was already inside the room. The redhead swung around with his steel pole like weapon, but Cloud just stepped out of the way as the redhead clumsily charged at him, and right out the door. Cloud kicked the door closed, and then turned to the front again when more footsteps could be heard.

"Alright... you're good" the redhead could be heard from outside.

Cloud ignored it, and then turned towards the man in a black suit, walking into the room and pulling on a pair of leather gloves.

Swiftly, he pulled out a gun from his belt, but Cloud had already beaten him to it and held his large sword at his throat.

The man faltered, and put his hands up, and then slipped his gun away.

Cloud opened the door, and the redhead stumbled in. Probably because he had his ear pressed up against the door.

"What is it that you called me here for?" Cloud asked flatly, as the redhead, named Reno, stepped beside his black suited partner, Rude.

"We weren't going to..."

That other voice caught Cloud's attention, and he turned to the man in the wheelchair, rolling into the room with 90 percent of his body covered in a drape like blanket.

"What do you mean?" Cloud wasn't normally the one to ask questions, but this was starting to get him curious. Reno and Rude acted weird too, while they calmly confronted him like that.

"Well, we weren't going to contact you at all, and try and solve this growing predicament to ourselves, but it was addressed to you..." the man in the wheelchair spoke flatly, and held out a small parcel, which was rather thin.

"Also, we have no idea what it is talking about... maybe you can solve that area..." his deep voice was rather creepy in a way, but the blonde man wasn't fazed by it. He looked at the parcel curiously before taking it slowly and opening one end.

Pulling out a note, there was a drip of blood on one corner, and some greenish, brownish fluid had beet splattered across the A4 page, with a paperclip on the opposite corner of the blood, holding something on the back. Cloud held the paper and read the letter:

_Big Brother, Cloud,_

_It is so nice to actually let you know that I am in existence..._

_I, Kadaj, and my brothers Loz and __Yazoo__ are very pleased to finally get the chance to meet you._

_You see, Mother is somewhere in your little city, and we would like to have her back. You see, our reunion is very soon, and to have such an event, Mother will need to be with us and tell us about what the right choices are to be made._

_I have a very promising offer to give you._

_Little Sister is here with us... She has been kindly accompanying us for nearly a year now. We thought she was absolutely useless, and we were about to dispose of her when we realized, that there is more to her than you think._

_Did you know that little sister is far closer to Mother than we thought?_

_Her powerful light is so familiar; it might overcome Mother's abilities! She has a beautiful gift that Mother said was a dream!!! Mother told me that she was a very promising subject, and that __**He **__will use her specials to conclude our reunion..._

_So, I have a very good offer for you, which I know you won't want to ignore._

_-Bring Mother to us, and we will give you back little sister._

_-Or, if you do not wish to do that, we will come by force and bring little Sister, but you will see our reunion, and we know that little sister would __**die **__to see it._

_We will give you 3 days for the option. If you do not reply then, we will came and pay you a little visit..._

Cloud's expression was blank, and slightly confused at first, and he didn't shift his eyes from the paper. Reno suddenly coughed to get his attention.

"I take it you know what the picture is too?"

Cloud looked up at the redhead, and then looked back at the paper, slowly unclipping the paperclip and pulling out the other piece of paper on the back, revealing a photo of a girl.

Immediately, Cloud's eyes widened at the picture.

The girl looked young, in her teens probably, and had long, dark, dark brown hair, which was almost the same as a midnight black colour, but not as dark. A multitude of bright blonde streaks ran through her hair, and those streaks seemed to naturally spike up and outwards from her natural hair flow. Her eyes were a bright blue colour, which seemed as innocent as a young child. In the photo, she was smiling contently, but there was a blood splatter across the picture. The clothes she wore were just like Cloud's style. Dark black in colour, with armour looking plates strapped onto her upper arms, and wore a leather glove on her right hand; with a simple little white strap on her other wrist. That was all that could be seen of her in the photo.

"Who is that, Cloud?" Reno cut the silence, but his voice was quieter than his usual rushed, angst tone. Cloud's face suddenly shifted to fear, and extreme anger. His hand tightened on the letter, scrunching it up and tearing it down the middle.

"... _5 years_..." Cloud whispered it ever so quietly to himself, hoping that no-one else would hear, but unfortunately, they did manage to hear it.

"Cloud, who is it?" Reno asked again, but Cloud looked down and away from the other in the room, before throwing the paper at the opposing wall, and carefully placing the photo in his pocket. Opening the rest of the parcel, a little necklace slid out and the pendant that he recognised slid onto his hand rather easily. He stared at the necklace for a moment in silence, before he wrapped it around his wrist, secured it tightly, and held the pendant in the centre of his palm before letting it drop down and hang on his wrist.

"You still haven't answered our questions Cloud" Reno cut the silence again, but the blonde turned around and reached out for the door.

"You don't need to know" Cloud answered, pulling on the handle.

"But the way that letter says, you might need a little bit of help on this" Rufus (man in wheelchair) cut in, and Cloud stopped. The blonde didn't make any more movements, waiting for Rufus' further explanation.

"Whoever that person in the photo is, we need to know... because it seems that you have a few new enemies on your back Cloud..." Rufus' deep voice sounding a little creepy again, but he was speaking honest words. Cloud turned his head to slightly look over his shoulder.

"I don't need help... she has nothing to do with you anyway..." Cloud answered in return, and then left, slamming the door closed behind him.

-

-

Tifa opened the doors to the old church, and the young brunette Marlene ran in cheerfully to the flowerbed in the centre of the room. She knelt down, and they both looked around, and in the corner of the room, was a bedroll, a lantern, a chest, and a few other belongings.

"Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asked, looking around while gently stroking a few flower petals with her fingers. Tifa raised an eyebrow as she looked at the setup of everything."I guess he does" Tifa answered flatly, looking around the deserted, and ruined church.

"Marlene, he won't be back for a while. Maybe We Should-"

"No! I don't want to leave until Cloud gets here!" Marlene retorted, and stood next to the bedroll. Tifa stared at the little girl's determined face, and then smiled.

"Alright"

-

-

Cloud drove off from the hut and back through the desert. He stopped again at his old, rusted buster sword, and stood there, staring at it. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled the photo out, and examined it carefully, while staring at the little girl for a while.

"I... Thought..." He muttered quietly to himself, he was talking to himself. Staring at the cheerful girl on the photo, he suddenly flinched in pain and gripped his sleeved arm.

The Disease was on him too. It was known as the GeoStigma.

He knew that if he brought the Jenova cells, (The thing that Kadaj calls Mother) to him, it would only make him stronger, and then he might pull off a stunt and come off the deal.

If he doesn't do anything, Kadaj and his group will raid the city and take 'Mother' by force. Either way, he would end up losing.

The girl in the photo seemed to be important and rather stressing to Cloud now. He knew he needed help on this, like Rufus had stated before, but he didn't want anyone to know of the girl.

Bad enough that Reno and Rude knew; who knows how quickly it would spread through the group.

Cloud looked down at the photo again. He stared at the young girl's features, and her expression so carefree and joyful. Apart from the blood splatter across the picture, it looked... peaceful.

Cloud flinched again as another wave of pain coursed through his body from his arm. Expecting it to stop, the pain only grew until it became unbearable, his arm shaking uncontrollably as he gripped it with the other. He winced, and held back a scream, when all of his vision went blurry, and everything seemed to tilt sideways. The ground fuzzed up, and then everything seemed to fade to black...

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

"We came right away, is he alright?"

Cloud's eyes fluttered open as he heard voices from outside the room. One of them is Tifa's, and the other being Reno's.

"He's fine. We found him out cold, but there were no injuries" Reno confirmed, and then He heard a sigh of relief. Cloud slowly sat up, and glanced at his still covered arm before looking up at the door as it opened, and Marlene ran in quickly, jumping onto the older man.

"Cloud!" She screamed gripping him tightly, glad that he was alright.

Tifa walked in shortly after, and walked to the bed where Marlene and Cloud were. She had a relieved expression but a stern one too.

Marlene let go of Cloud after a couple of minutes, but the man stood up, and took a deep breath before walking around the bed.

"I need to talk to Rufus again" He stated, but Marlene suddenly stood in front of the door, and Tifa was dragged there too by the wrist.

"Why don't you pay any attention to us? You have only woken up and you don't even say Hello!" The little Girl Retorted and Cloud's eyes widened at her anger, and frustration.

"I have an important mission to do Marlene… Give me some time… this is a very important situation… Understand?" Cloud asked, waiting for the little girl's reply, but Marlene just frowned, pouted, and continued to glare at him. Tifa looked at the confused expression on Cloud's face.

"Marlene is right… I can't believe that you choose a stupid little mission over your friends!" Tifa couldn't help but raise her voice in the frustration she was going through at the moment.

Cloud, taking those words in, stayed silent, and unconsciously, from the pain in his heart, caused him to reach for the picture in his pocket yet again, and pulled it out slowly, but held it at his side so Tifa couldn't see it from her angle.

"It isn't the mission… it's what the missions about…" Cloud couldn't help but mutter that out, and Tifa raised her eyebrow at the statement. Since Marlene was short enough, so she could see the picture rather clearly. She noticed that dark hair complimented by spiked blonde streaks and the bright blue eyes, and the face… She looked at the necklace wrapped around Cloud's wrist with the pendant, which Cloud was gripping tightly in his palm with the photo intertwined in his fingers. Marlene's expression suddenly softened to an almost guilty, saddened expression.

"Is that… Kitty?" Marlene suddenly cut the silence, and Tifa glanced at the little girl. Cloud looked up from the photo, and at Marlene's hopeful Face.

"Who?" Tifa was the one to ask questions now. Cloud continued to stare at Marlene's face, and he slightly tensed his fingers around the photo. With the slightest nod, you wouldn't have even noticed he moved his head, but they both saw him nod ever so slightly.

"This mission Thingy... Are you looking for her? Is she alright?" Marlene started slowly, keeping her voice quiet at first but she couldn't help but worry. Apparently She knew this girl very well, and it would only be natural for her to worry for her.

"Who are you talking about?!" Tifa was _really _frustrated now. What was annoying was that the little Marlene knew more than her at the moment. Tifa softened when she saw the sadness in Cloud's eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it..." With that said Cloud turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him, leaving Marlene and Tifa alone to take in what was going on.

-

-

* * *

-

-

"I don't really know what is going on... Do you? You were the ones that called him in" Tifa slammed her hand down on the table, as Reno and Rude stood at across the dining table.

"We don't really know either you know!!! We read the letter, got confused as hell, then when spiky reads it, he storms off when he is in a bad mood!!!" Reno shouted back, and Tifa glared at the redhead.

"So you don't have a clue who that girl is?" Tifa asked again, and Rude just took a step away from the flaming raven and let Reno handle this.

"If I would, I would be the one explaining now wouldn't I!" Reno just spat back. Tifa sighed, and then looked at Marlene, who was standing nearby, her hands covering her ears from all of the shouting going on. Walking over to the little Orphan, Tifa knelt down and gently placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Marlene, we really need your help... Do you know who that person is?" Tifa asked in a very gentle tone, her expression softening into a warm smile.

Marlene removed her hands from her ears, and nodded slightly, then looked up as Reno walked over and leant down over them.

"Can you tell us who she is?" He asked, not really sounding gentle.

Marlene looked at Tifa's and Reno's faces, but then fell silent again as she slightly shook her head. Reno frowned.

"Why Not?!" He didn't really have patience for children. Marlene flinched and took a few steps back, away from the irritated redhead, but Tifa wrapped her arms around the little girl before kicking Reno in the shin.

"Don't yell! You could be a little gentler you know!" Tifa screamed back, and Reno sighed before hanging his head in defeat and looking at the little girl again.

"Fine... Sorry, but we really need to know" Reno spoke a little quieter, but his expression still showed a great amount of frustration, but Marlene could tell he was just as stressed as Tifa was.

"I'm not allowed to Tell" She said defensively, looking at both the redhead, the baldy, and the raven. Rude sighed and crossed his arms. Reno just grew more and more impatient.

"Look, Marlene, it is very important that we know what you know. This will help us to help Cloud on this mission and to help this person" Tifa explained as gently as she could, and as persuasively as she could too. Marlene was pressured. She had promised Cloud to not ever talk about her to anyone else apart from themselves, and that she wouldn't worry about her if mentioned.

But, The way Cloud was behaving rather strangely when the subject of the girl was brought up, and that Worried Marlene a little, if not quite a lot. Looking down at her feet, she stayed silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking up at the two adults.

"Kitty is one my friends. Denzel knows her too" Marlene began. Tifa and Reno listened closely, while Rude craned his neck to get a better hearing.

"So, the girl's name is Kitty?" Reno asked, looking at Tifa and they exchanged confused glances before looking back at the girl.

"Well, No, I Denzel and I just called her that when we were little. Her name is Kari" Marlene explained, and the other 3 in the room stayed silent as they listened.

"How do you know her?" Rude was the next one to ask a question. Marlene looked up at the man, then back at Tifa.

"Cloud used to take her to me and Denzel everyday to play with us when we were really little... But..." Marlene trailed off, trying to remember.

"But what?" Tifa and Reno piped in unison, and Marlene's expression dropped to a saddened, confused look.

"I don't know... One day, Cloud was really angry for some reason when he came over and it looked like he had an argument with someone... We didn't see Kitty all week, but on the last day she visited us for a little while before her and Cloud went home again" Marlene narrowed her eyes, a sign showing she was concentrating on previous events and memories.

The 3 of them stayed silent before Reno cut the awkward silence.

"Why didn't Cloud tell any of us about this girl?" The redhead had a point, but the others were stumped.

"Could he have a relationship with that girl?" Rude commented, but even though that statement struck a slight bit of jealousy in her, she knew that the girl was far too young to be _'going out' _with her.

"Kitty was different to you... Cloud, and you Tifa, can use Magic and are really good at fighting bad guys. Kitty didn't really do that, even though Cloud practiced with her a lot" Marlene continued to explain, and Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Trained by a powerful soldier and can't fight properly? That's messed up" Reno couldn't help but Comment, but Marlene glared at him, slightly upset that he spoke badly of her.

"I remember it though... she got sick really easily so Cloud had to watch out for that. Then she could get pains if she practiced too hard... She uses a weird type of magic, unlike you" Marlene furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the ground, trying to think up the other things she could remember.

"Are you sure that Cloud didn't have a 'secret' relationship with the girl?" Rude asked again. Tifa growled to herself, not really wanting to imagine that pairing. Why was baldy so obsessed with couples all of a sudden?

"Yes, He did" Marlene suddenly answered. Tifa's eyes widened. She felt jealous, but then all of them in the room leaned over to hear.

"She's his little sister"

The room went silent, and the (priceless) expressions could be seen on their faces.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

WOW!!! YAY!!!

So, yeah, first chapter done... What a cool name. 'Kari Strife'.

Yep, Kari is Cloud's sister. If you read my profile, you might understand things a little better when it comes to my OC.

So, yeah, I'm getting my pictures draw up of Kari, and Cloud, etc...

Cloud has a sister... Yay me!!!

(no, it aint a self insert)

Drop a review please, READ AND REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!

I don't mind 'constructive criticism' but that's the only 'criticism' I'll accept as a review...

If you have any questions about her, drops me a review, and I'll answer it, but it might get explained in the next chapter anyway.


End file.
